


Frivolous Doubts

by UplanderDoom



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Train Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UplanderDoom/pseuds/UplanderDoom
Summary: The Crystarium has fallen, the Exarch is gone, and Lyna is a honeybee?
Kudos: 7





	Frivolous Doubts

Three years, three long years, that is how long she has been doing this. It’s never gotten easier, the weight on her shoulders, the indignity of her new job. If one could even call it that, Lyna had become a honeybee. No Warrior of Darkness ever showed up, the Exarch was never able to fulfill his plans to rewrite history. Eulmore won the cold war, claiming what was left of the Crystarium. For Lyna that meant getting a new job, the Eulmorans did not trust her, and she did not fit into their society. In fact, she had little in common with the new overlords at all. She wanted to resist, to overthrow them, yet that was not the Exarch’s final wishes. No, he wished for them all to make peace, to see the light. Or well, the darkness in this case. 

If he was here now, and not… Shaking away such thoughts, Lyna continued to prep her make-up for the next show. She was up, and the crowd always loved her. Not for reasons that she enjoyed. Sure she was a beautiful woman, she knew that, and they did. That wasn’t the reason why they coveted her, why the patrons showered her in gil. They wanted her for an entirely different reason. Shame. Lyna has never been unable to shake it, never been able to fully accept her new lifestyle here as a honeybee. Viewing herself as a proud guard, leader of the Crystarium, surrogate daughter to him… Tears bubbling up in her eyes, stopping herself from thinking about the Exarch. She’d ruin her make-up, the Queen Bee would have her head on a spike for that. Lyna’s night was the big night of the week. Everyone wanted to see her brought low. 

It’s amazing how these people thought they were taming her, as they called it. None of them even knew how to fight, let alone properly train someone. No, there was nothing stopping her from resisting, she didn’t even need to be a honeybee. The pay was too good though, it fed too many mouths down in the slums. Which is where her people lived, toiling away for the betterment of the same people who used her up here. Life wasn’t easy before, and it wasn’t easy now, at least before they had the benefit of working for themselves. 

Rapid knocks on her door woke her from her daydreams. “Lyna you’re on in five, hurry up!” Robert the stagehand exclaimed at her, before running off to tell the lights crew to prep. Giving herself one last once over in the mirror, the disdain for her outfit never left. She was used to wearing it though, at least as much one could, for what it was. The Queen Bee had decided that to properly get the right angle of shame. Lyna needed to wear something of her past, something to remind the patrons of what they were witnessing. Dressed in nothing but skimpy bikini armor, it had no actual metal, no protection for any of her body. In fact, most of the material was used to prop up her breasts, showing off the curves. After so many years it had become like a second skin to her. At first it was awkward to wear, Lyna refused to be caught wearing it without a coat, or something covering it. 

Those days didn’t last long, the Queen Bee made sure of that. Lyna couldn’t hate the man, he was her boss after all. His ass was on the line if The Honeybee went under. Leaving her dressing room, ignoring her fellow bees, as they did her. Most were jealous of her, Lyna managed to make the most money out of them all. For the simple fact the entire Eulmoran guard knew what she could do with a blade. Which made it all the more sweeter to see what she could do with her tongue. Standing behind the curtain, the music began, thundering drums, lights dimming. Three, two, one.

Bursting out through the shroud, strutting her hips the music. It was like a blur to her, she didn’t even realize there was no music playing until she was center stage. Looking around to a room full of the guard, and the Queen Bee himself. Lyna was stunned, it was supposed to her big night, the time when she earns money to feed her people! Unable to speak, shocked at this turn of events, the Queen Bee spoke first. 

“Ah, glad you could join us Lyna,” Gesturing for her to come down and join him. “You see, it is your big night, it’s also a special night. It’s the night when the Crystarium became one with us!” Welcoming the Viera to him, Lyna approached cautiously, that wound had never healed. The men around her knew it, they snickered at her, some laughed, a person in the back called her a whore. “Which is why, Lord Vauthry has decided to treat those involved with it. Think of it, as a way of paying them back.” Lyna wanted to punch the Queen Bee square in the teeth, and gut the rest of the men here. They were all there that day, when he…. When the Exarch was cut down, trying to protect her… If she could have been stronger, if she wasn’t so weak! Balling up her fists in anger, she knew would have to have sex tonight, to let people pound her like the whore she was. But not these monsters! 

Gritting her teeth, struggling to speak. “You ca-what about my money!?” 

The Queen Bee held up a hand, silencing her. “What Lord Vauthry wants, Lord Vauthry gets. You will just have to ask nicely for these brave men to pay you. It is entirely up to them to do so, you are completely free to them for this night.” He turned around to the guards, bowing to them. “When the sun rises you are to see yourselves out, until then, Lyna is yours!” The crowd screamed out in joy, hooting and hollering. 

“Fuck,” muttering to herself. Tonight was going to be a long night. Not one she was going to forget any time soon. 

\--------------------

Hours had past, maybe, it was hard to tell in a place with no windows. It could have been minutes, or even days. It wasn’t for Lyna to keep track of, no, that ability was taken from her. All that could see was a flurry of skin and fur. For Eulmore’s credit, they at least were multicultural in their hiring practices. Currently Lyna was bent over a table, a short Hyur man pounding into those fat cheeks of hers. His own hips quaking as he came closer to his own climax, uncaring for where he blew his load. Head leaned back, drool escaping past his lips. “OoOoooOh by the GODS man! This bitch’s pussy is so fucking! Tight!” Slapping her ass with his hand to emphasize it. His average sized dick felt like Lyna was trying to milk it. To squeeze out every drop of his load. He knew from this moment on, that he would have to save up extra pay, and get another night with her. Assuming that she didn’t get too loose for his liking. Bottoming out one final time, dumping his hot jizz deep into her. She didn’t even look at him, or hear him. Her other side was face first into some Miqo’te dick. 

For Lyna’s part, that man behind was just another horny man, getting his rocks off in her. His cum being added to the rest. Some of it stayed in her, while the rest pooled around her on the floor. Another guy lined up his dick with her holes, taking his pick on which one he wanted. Choosing the forbidden fruit, causing her to grimace, not quite used to it. The man above her gripped onto her hair, reminding her to keep sucking. Right, she was doing that, sucking off the Miqo’te in front of her. It was hard to miss the swaying tail in front of her. Suffice to say, her mind wasn’t all there, orgies tended to do that, when you’re the only set of holes on offer. Hell, it was hard to tell if the man behind was on his first, or third go. 

Those soft pink eyes of Lyna’s rolling back as the man shot his load down her throat. Spunk spilling down the sides of her cheek, the face of the proud warrior, shamed by the display. Her jaw hanging low, tongue splayed out like she was waiting for more. She wasn’t though, she wanted it to end, to have this night be over finally. The guards had other ideas though, another one lining up, this one was already jerking off frantically. He looked like he had never seen a woman before, cheeks flush red. “Ahhh geez guys I don’t know if-if I can hoooold it!” His hand stroking erratically, his mates slapped him on his back. 

“Come on Greg! You can do it! Make the slut choke on it ahahahah!” A burly man yelled out, encouraging Greg to face fuck her. 

“I-I-I hnnnng!” Gritting down on his teeth, Greg tried his hardest, he really did. He wanted to fuck her, to feel his four inch dick slide down her mouth. To feel those glossy lips against hist groin, oh how he longed for it, he could imagine it now. She would probably thank him, they might even fall in love! Oh how he would love that, to have his own wife, he’s never even had a girlfriend before, or even held hands! He was on cloud nine, stroking away imaging it all, Lyna would be the wife, for sure. Lining up his dick, getting ready to thrust into her, his new wife. 

“Huh?” Lyna looked up at the commotion above her, mouth still open, a look of dissatisfaction and disinterest plastered across her. What the hell was this creep doing above her, she couldn’t read his mind, but she could tell when someone was a creep. Shooting him a look of utter disapproval, at least these other guys had the decency to view her as a cheap bang, not whatever he was doing. For her actions, she was rewarded with a face full of Greg’s cum. The poor lad couldn’t hold it back, he never got to explore her mouth, never got to feel her lips. 

The burly man patted Greg on the back, “It’s okay lad, maybe next time you’ll get it in.” The crowd of men collectively shared a single moment of silence for Greg. Before promptly going back to fucking Lyna into a stupor. For his part Greg slumped off into the shadows, trying to live down his shame. 

\--------------------

More time had past, Lyna was now sandwiched between two men. A hrothgar and highlander, each rutting into her. Those large rabbit like ears flopping in the air, her costume had long been torn off of her, scattered among the floor, covered in gods only know what. The men were having a competition, whoever blew last could get an extra day’s vacation. The rest of the guard had filtered out, passed out, or were watching for the victor. The men weren’t even looking at Lyna, treating her like nothing, like an object. It didn’t bother her, nothing at this point did. The night had gone far too long, her mind wasn’t all there anymore. Panting out like a bunny in heat, tongue wagging about. Her skin covered in countless men’s seed. 

It was only due to her Viera genetics that she was able to push on, to not break. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck mhmmfff!” Quaking her hips against them, cumming as they rammed their dicks into her. The bunny’s mind was reeling, barely holding on, the few remaining slithers of sanity clinging on. She needed to remain strong, to push past this, to remain true to herself. Three years was a long time to hold on, to not give in. She didn’t have the strength to even close her mouth, those eyes fluttered around. That last hold out of her resistance was in her mind, that small part her left her with each thrust. The men didn’t even notice their piece of meat cum. They stared into each other eyes, jaws clenched, refusing to burst. 

It wasn’t until the Queen Bee himself burst through the doors, the guards were well past their time. He came storming over to them, shouting. “Your time is up! Leave now! Before I get the lord himself in here!” Both men shrugged, opting to go for a draw on the vacation day. Letting down their defenses, all it took was a few more slams into Lyna before they finally dumped their jizz into her. Dropping her, unceremoniously onto the floor. Scurrying away, leaving the great big mess for someone else. 

The Queen Bee shook his head, he knew this would happen. The Honeybee was in such a mess! Tip toeing his way over to Lyna, who was barely awake. Trying his best to not step into anything unsavory. Clearing his throat, assuming she was listening. “Lyna, before you go. Clean up the mess you’ve made or it’s coming out of your pay.” Walking away, tired of the smell of cum that came from her. 

Laying there in a puddle of cum, spit, and her own juices. Lyna closed her eyes, darkness taking her. A little nap wouldn’t hurt, she’s earned it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at writing group sex, not a fan of how it turned out. Next up on my to-do list is something I've been aching to write though!


End file.
